zpmfandomcom-20200213-history
Flufflepong
.]]Flufflepongs (Shortened as fluffs, pongs or fongs) are fictional ZPM creatures that come from outer space. They are said to be evolved from large furred creatures from the Afrati classification. The example of characters with this species are PomPom, Hoola, Sooza, and Rooba. Appearances Flufflepongs are as large as humans are, and they can be from 1.28 meters to 1.94 meters. The size of a young (or baby) Flufflepong are around 2 feet. Their lifespan can be up to 64-72 years, as much as old as humans can be. When a flufflepong reaches 16 years old, they are now considered to be adult. These creatures are oviparous, meaning they can lay and hatch from eggs. This can be assumed in the game "My Singing Monsters", where it is seen that PomPom, Hoola, Sooza and Rooba are hatched from eggs. This assumption also occurred in another mobile game called "My PomPom", where in the beginning shows that PomPom hatches from a pink furred egg. Flufflepongs' fur are fluffy in texture, hence the name of their own species. Their pelt earns a bright color according to what color of food they eat, for example, if one Flufflepong has a diet of red, their fur will become bright pink (and possible red if too much), and other flufflepongs may have a rainbow-ish color if they have a diet on anything. Normally, most flufflepongs are born with all three fingers in each hand, and two toes for each foot. Some of them have either get polydactyly, meaning they can either get an extra finger or toe. Epic PomPom, for example, is a flufflepong with three toes on each foot. This means she has polydactyly. Some Flufflepongs can either grow two (or four) horns or even grow appendages which makes it hair on top of their heads. Adult male flufflepongs develop longer horns than females' horns, for example in comparison with ZoomZoom (with longer horns) and Epic PomPom (with shorter horns). Most flufflepongs either way, bear hair-like appendages that grow on their head. This is very common for these furred creatures because their ancestors had bear appendages that look like hair. Personalities, Behavior and Nature Just like Canpootians, Flufflepongs are creatures that bear characteristics from humans, including the exhibiting of human intelligence, walking on two legs, talking, and wearing clothes. This means they can act as how people do, as they are shown living in houses (or apartments) written in PomPom's Journal. When a flufflepong refers to another flufflepong whom they do not know in person, they call the flufflepong a "Fellow fluff". This shows respect to each other of flufflepong and are used like the same way humans call men and women "sir" and "ma'am". In activities for fun and entertainment, some flufflepongs inflate either themselves or another flufflepong like a balloon using any gas or helium from the OMFG! Balloon Air, which were mostly done by PomPom and Hoola. A flufflepong must have the average height (4'2''-6'3'') or be over the age of 13 to inflate their body, because young flufflepongs have weaker skin and are not large enough to handle being blown up. Cheeky PomPom.png|PomPom Hoola (1).png|Hoola BEF_tubahorn_adult.png|Sooza Rooba.png|Rooba ZoomZoom.png|ZoomZoom Rare_PomPom.png|Rare PomPom Rare_Hoola.png|Rare Hoola Epic_PomPom.png|Epic PomPom Epic-Hoola-e1563368837761.png|Epic Hoola Category:Creatures